


Sorry, Daddy, I've Been Naughty

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Spanking, could be explicit in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Aziraphale has some naughty thoughts and wants to be punished.





	1. Part 1

It had been two full weeks since the almost end of the world. Heaven and Hell decided that it was best to leave the two of them alone for now and possibly forever and so they didn't bother to try to hide their friendship anymore. They didn't need to. That being said, Crowley spent quite a lot more time at Aziraphale's shop than he did his own apartment. It was a cozier place to be when it came down to it. Crowley knew that Aziraphale wasn't really a fan of his flat. At that point he really only kept it because he didn't feel like trying to move the plants. 

Aziraphale was sitting in a comfy chair by the fire reading a book that he'd actually read many times before. Thousands of books he'd never even looked at and yet he kept going back to the same old standbys. They were comforting in their way. He sipped his cocoa occasionally, gently setting it back down on the end table beside him without so much as looking up from the page. This was the perfect weather for reading by the fire. Damp and dreary really was his favorite forecast if he were honest. 

Crowley had originally intended for the two of them to go out to dinner but the sudden onset of the rain had changed those plans. Of course that was only because Crowley had managed to slip and fall into a rather large and muddy puddle just outside Aziraphale's shop. 

"I could really use a shower, angel." The demon said as he walked in the door. The water that was dripping from his clothes seemed to just miraculously disappear rather than end up on Aziraphale's floor. Crowley could just miracle himself clean but he was cold and damp and unhappy and he wanted a nice, hot shower. They always made him feel better. 

"Of course." Aziraphale hadn't hesitated to make sure that Crowley had everything he would need to be comfortable in his bathroom. He'd provided big, fluffy towels in a rather lovely shade of black and the soaps and shampoos that Crowley preferred. Aziraphale definitely didn't want Crowley using his soap only because he liked the way Crowley smelled when he used his own. He wouldn't admit that, though. When the door was shut and Aziraphale could hear the shower turn on, he went back to his reading. 

Crowley seemed to be in the shower for quite a long time. Aziraphale just assumed that he was not only making sure he was good and clean but also heating himself up. One of the disadvantages of being a serpent, he thought. Crowley wasn't exactly cold blooded when he was in his body but he definitely ran a bit colder than what the humans considered normal, so getting splashed with cold water just compounded the situation. Aziraphale looked up from his book when he heard the shower turn off and some movement. He miracled up a nice, hot cup of Crowley's favorite coffee and smiled a little. The smile faded almost as soon as Crowley came out of the bathroom and Aziraphale swallowed. 

Crowley hadn't bothered to get redressed before stepping out into the living room to talk to Aziraphale. He hadn't really seen a point. Aziraphale had already seen pretty much everything there was to see when they'd made the switch. And he thought it would be fun to make the angel squirm a little bit. He did have a towel wrapped around him, hanging low on his hips, and used another towel to dry his hair. When he brought it down, he knew it was nicely touseled. He called it his "just fucked" look. 

"That coffee?" Crowley asked a wide eyed Aziraphale as he made his way over to the table and the very obviously not Aziraphale's mug. Aziraphale just kept staring at him. Crowley hid a smirk behind the mug as he sipped the coffee. Had he actually managed to break the angel? 

Aziraphale cleared his throat and nodded as he reacted a little too late. Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned. He thought. Oh the things that were running through his mind were definitely very sinful indeed. 

"Did you say something?" Crowley tilted his head, not hiding his smirk this time. 

"I...um...no." Aziraphale shook his head vigorously. Before Crowley could respond, the room was suddenly filled with a bright, white light. 

"He says he's a sinner, Crowley. He's been a very bad boy. You should punish him." The voice came from the light. 

"What?" The angel and the demon said simultaneously as they exchanged looks before looking back up at the shining light.

"You heard me." The voice said and then the light was gone. The two of them were silent for a moment before Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, a little twinkle in his eye. 

"Is that right, angel? Have you been a bad boy?" Crowley sauntered closer to Aziraphale and stood right in front of his chair. He reached out and traced a finger along Aziraphale's cheek. 

"That....might be the case, yes." Aziraphale cleared his throat. He was starting to turn as red as Crowley's hair and it made the demon smile even more. "How am I supposed to be a good angel with you standing there in nothing but a towel and fresh out of the shower and.....glistening?" He spat out, obviously flustered. Was it getting hot in his flat? 

"Glistening?" Crowley said with a slight laugh. "Am I glistening?" He looked down at himself. Crowley decided to add a little evil and took his hand away from Aziraphale's cheek. He lightly ran his fingers over his chest and abs, down toward the towel that was the only thing keeping him from being completely naked. 

In the grand scheme of things, angels were actually sexless. They didn't need the various parts required for physical intimacy. And demons had been angels at one point, so their parts were only there if they wanted them to be. Crowley decided, at that particular moment, that he definitely wanted the parts to be there. 

"I...um...well...yes." Aziraphale's eyes were practically glued to Crowley's fingers as they trailed over his skin. He very much wanted to follow those fingers with his tongue. A thought which immediately made him turn crimson. Oh what was Crowley doing to him? Wasn't he supposed to be the good one? And then it struck him. Crowley was doing exactly what he'd always done. He was tempting. It was his job. 

"So, you've been a very naughty boy, having all kinds of thoughts about me. Is that it?" Crowley licked his lips and kept his eyes on Aziraphale. There seemed to be an entire dialogue that went through his head, seen in a split second flash behind his eyes. Aziraphale had come to some kind of decision. 

"You're trying to tempt me." Aziraphale said. He meant for it to come out as strong and accusatory but it only managed to sound like a plea for help. 

"That is my job." Crowley said with a nod. "But this time it's a bit different." 

"And why is that?" Aziraphale cleared his throat again. It really was very difficult to not give in to the temptation. 

"This time, we've got her blessing." Crowley said as he pointed to the ceiling. He had had absolutely no doubt that the voice coming through the light was most definitely God. 

"I....well....yes. That does seem to be the case." He nodded and licked his lips as he looked at Crowley. He really was rather scrumptous. 

"Do you need to be punished, angel?" Crowley straddled Aziraphale's lap and started to undo his bowtie. The way he was sitting, the towel didn't completely cover what was underneath. 

"Yes." Aziraphale whispered. "I've been very, very bad." He put his hands on Crowley's hips. Crowley smirked a little as he felt the bulge in Aziraphale's trousers suddenly appear. So Aziraphale was definitely wanting the parts to be there as well. 

"I think you need a spanking." Crowley leaned in and flicked his tongue across Aziraphale's ear. He smiled when the angel shuddered and gripped his hips a little tighter. 

"Yes." This time it was almost a moan. He hadn't felt anything like what he was feeling in that very moment. He could only describe the feeling as exquisite. Crowley stopped working on Aziraphale's tie and put his hands over the angel's, removing them from his hips so he could get up. He then let the towel drop to the floor before pointing toward the bedroom. 

"Go to your room, naughty boy." Crowley said with a grin. He hadn't ever seen Aziraphale move as fast as he did that very moment. His grin grew a little more as he slowly followed. This was definitely going to be fun.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The punishment commences

Crowley walked slowly into the bedroom, wanting to give Aziraphale a little time to get into whatever position it was he wanted to get into. Part of him hoped that the angel would be naked already and part of him hoped he wouldn't. Either way, they were going to have a lot of fun. Crowley stopped just inside the door and licked his lips at the sight before him. Aziraphale was still clothed but he was on all fours on the bed with his backside toward the door. 

"Are you ready for your punishment?" Crowley asked as he made his way over to the bed. Rather than climb up on it, he stood beside it. He reached one hand out and gently ran it over Aziraphale's ass. 

"Yes..." The angel breathed out. Oh he was very ready. 

"Hand or belt?" Crowley asked with a smirk. 

"I...um....well...." Aziraphale hadn't really thought about that. He let out a gasp when Crowley drew his hand back and slapped his ass hard. 

"Make a decision, angel, or it'll be made for you." He practically growled. 

"Hand!" He said quickly, licking his lips. He was slightly terrified of what Crowley would do with a belt. 

"Wise choice." Crowley grinned and slapped Aziraphale's ass again. He ran his hand over the spot and imagined that hand print that must have been forming under the fabric of his trousers. Even if it didn't stay long. "And how many spankings do you think you deserve, angel?" Crowley slid his hand down to rub the back of Aziraphale's thigh. 

"One for every millennia that I've kept my attraction hidden." He cleared his throat. Crowley left out a laugh. 

"So six then?" He raised an eyebrow as he moved his hand back up and slapped Aziraphale's ass again, this time harder than before. "You think that's enough?" Aziraphale gasped. Why did this feel so good? 

"T....ten." He answered with a moan. They'd only known each other for six thousand years but he knew that certainly wasn't enough. 

"Ten it is, then." Crowley said with a nod. He leaned down so that his breath danced across Aziraphale's ear. "The first three don't count." He said before moving back into position. He smiled when Aziraphale shuddered. "Count them out, angel." Crowley said as he drew his hand back and spanked Aziraphale hard. He was surprised the sound didn't echo through the flat. 

"One!" He closed his eyes and moaned a little after saying it. Yes, it hurt but he was actually enjoying the pain. That was something he hadn't expected at all. Crowley very slowly continued his punishment, making Aziraphale count each and every spanking. Crowley knew that the palm of his hand had to look just as red as Aziraphale's ass did. By the time they got to ten, he was achingly hard. Being completely naked made it also very obvious. 

"Is that enough punishment, angel?" He asked as he moved up closer to Aziraphale's head. "Or do you need more?" 

"That....." Aziraphale was about to say that it was enough until he opened his eyes and saw Crowley standing there, looking absolutely gorgeous. He looked up at him, lust filling his eyes and he smiled. "That wasn't enough." He licked his lips again. Crowley raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting that response. 

"And what punishment do you think is fitting now?" Crowley reached down to stroke Aziraphale's hair. After a couple of strokes, he grabbed a handful and used it to pull Aziraphale's head back. 

"Fuck.....me....." The angel had an almost feral look in his eyes as he stared up at Crowley. Crowley shook his head. 

"Oh no. No no no. Fucking is for good boys. Only good boys. Bad boys don't get that pleasure. You have to prove to me that you deserve it." He leaned down and whispered in Aziraphale's ear again. "Prove to me that you deserve my cock inside you." 

"Oh....." Aziraphale shuddered. It was torture and it was absolutely exquisite. He was loving every second of it. What kind of angel was he to enjoy being punished like this? 

"What....I mean.....how?" His tone was almost begging. 

"Well, you have to do exactly as you are told without asking any questions and then, maybe, I'll believe you are a very good boy." Crowley said with a smirk. He really was loving every second of this. Especially when Aziraphale nodded vigorously. Crowley let go of his hair and stepped back a little bit. "Now, get off the bed." 

"Yes, of course." Aziraphale started to move and Crowley put a hand on his back to stop him. 

"Yes, master." Crowley raised an eyebrow at him. Aziraphale just stared at him for a moment. Was he really going to let himself be treated like this? The bulge in his trousers would seem to indicate that he was. 

"Yes, master." He said, lowering his head in a sort of bow. 

"That's better." Crowley moved his hand and let Aziraphale climb off the bed. The demon took the angel's place on the bed, though Crowley was sitting propped up against the headboard. "Now, take your clothes off. Nice and slow." 

"Yes, master." Aziraphale started to very slowly slide his currently untied bowtie out from his collar, tossing it on the ground. He then started to unbutton his waistcoat, taking his time. He even started to sway his hips a little bit as he did. 

"Very nice." Crowley said with a nod. Sometimes when Crowley got a little out of control of himself, his snakeness would started to show through a bit more. In this particular instance it manifested in his tongue darting out occasionally. It was taking everything he had to keep himself on the bed. He wanted to just miracle off Aziraphale's clothes and have his way with him. This was punishment, though. 

Aziraphale continued to remove his clothes slowly, one piece at a time. He wanted to fold everything neatly rather than just letting them drop to the floor but that would definitely ruin the mood of the moment. He could always clean things up later. First his waistcoat, then his shirt. He started to question why he wore so many layers. He then slowly removed his socks. He'd taken off his shoes before getting onto the bed. When Aziraphale was about to unbutton his trousers, Crowley raised a hand. 

"Are you wearing pants, Aziraphale?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. 

"No, master. Don't see the point, really." He cleared his throat. Aziraphale then let out a little whimper at the look that Crowley was giving him. He suddenly felt like a trapped animal about to be devoured and he didn't want that feeling to stop. 

"Thosssse troussserss are mine." Crowley hissed as he got to his feet and moved over to Aziraphale. The snake was definitely coming out a bit more. Aziraphale tried very hard not to smile. 

"Yes, master." Aziraphale let his hands drop to his sides. He took a deep breath through his nose as Crowley moved closer to him. Oh how the demon smelled so good. He closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy that scent. There was a new undertone to it that he'd never noticed before. 

Crowley moved so that he was standing just inches away from Aziraphale. There was barely room for a piece of paper between them. He leaned in to kiss Aziraphale's neck as he slid his hands down his chest and stomach before reaching for his trousers. "All mine." He growled in Aziraphale's ear, causing the angel to shudder again. 

"Yes.....master." Aziraphale added the last word almost as an afterthought. He licked his lips as he felt Crowley slowly undo his buttons. He gasped when Crowley intentionally put a little pressure as he unzipped them. Crowley didn't bother to push the fabric off Aziraphale's hips, he simply slid his hand in and wrapped them around Aziraphale's cock. 

"Sssssomeone has a very good imagination." Crowley smiled. He'd been expecting something about average but he should have known that Aziraphale wouldn't settle for that. Crowley gave the shaft a few quick pumps before he removed his hand and started to slowly work the trousers down Aziraphale's legs. "You're being a very good boy, angel." 

"Thank you, maaaaaster." Aziraphale ended up drawing out the last word as he felt Crowley's tongue lick him from base to tip. He was already on the verge of losing it completely. He did manage to open his eyes and look down at Crowley who was on his knees in front of him. What an absolutely glorious sight, he thought. 

"What do you think I should do now, angel?" Crowley asked as he lightly traced his fingers up the inside of Aziraphale's thighs. 

"What....whatever it is you wish, master." So many possibilities went traipsing through Aziraphale's head in that moment. Crowley gave the angel's cock one more lick before slowly kissing his way back up to Aziraphale's neck. 

"You're the one that should be on your knees, don't you think?" He put his hands on Aziraphale's shoulders and started to slowly push him down. Crowley really did love looking down at Aziraphale. He gasped when Aziraphale licked across the head of his cock, closing his eyes for just a moment. "Now remember, angel. If I come, you don't get your reward." This would be a little bit of torture for the both of them. 

"Yes, master." Aziraphale nodded before taking Crowley into his mouth. He didn't even bother to try to slowly work his way up to it, just took the entire length in one go. Crowley had to grip tight to Aziraphale's shoulder to keep from falling over at the shock of it. That felt absolutely wonderful. 

Aziraphale had eaten in restaurants all over the world. He'd sampled food from some of the best chefs in history. There were people almost literally killing for a chance to experience some of the wonderful meals that Aziraphale had managed to partake in. In six thousand years of putting things in his mouth for sheer enjoyment, nothing had ever matched the experience he was currently having. He moaned soflty as he continued to suck Crowley's cock, sliding his hands up the demon's legs to grip his ass. It was easier to get a rhythm with a little bit of momentum. The noises that were coming from Crowley only managed to urge him on. 

"Stop!" Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hair again and pulled his head back. It was all too much. He'd come very close to just letting himself get lost in the moment. But that would only be fun for him. The whole point was for them to enjoy this together. 

"Yes, master." Aziraphale said as he looked up at Crowley, batting his eyelashes a bit. He was enjoying this a little too much now. 

"On the bed." Crowley pointed toward the bed and had to force his other hand off of Aziraphale's shoulder. He hadn't been completely sure he'd be able to stand up without support. Aziraphale did as he was told and climbed onto the bed, once again getting on his hands and knees. "Not like that." Crowley shook his head. He gestured for Aziraphale to roll over. 

"Like this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Crowley nodded and climbed onto the bed as well. 

"I want to see your face." He lay on top of Aziraphale, settling between his legs. Crowley propped himself on his elbows so he could look down at his angel. "I think it's time for your reward, angel." He ran the backs of his fingers lightly over Aziraphale's cheek. 

"Thank you, m..." Aziraphale started. Crowley shook his head and interrupted him. 

"No more of that, alright? It's just us now." He leaned down and kissed Aziraphale lightly on the lips. 

"Just us." Aziraphale nodded and kissed Crowley again. He lifted one leg and wrapped it around Crowley's waist, both hands going to his shoulders. 

"I love you." Crowley said softly as he looked Aziraphale in the eye. 

"I love you, too." Aziraphale was on the verge of tears just then. The touching moment was only slightly broken when Crowley started to push into Aziraphale, the both of them moaning. Nothing in Heaven or on Earth felt like it. 

"Mine." Crowley growled as he started to thrust slowly. He'd felt that way for six thousand years. Aziraphale was his angel and nothing was going to change his mind about that. 

"Completely." Aziraphale moaned, wrapping his arms around Crowley's shoulders. It wasn't very long before his hips started moving in rhythm with Crowley. It was as if they were puzzle pieces made to fit together. Their bodies were moving as one, their breathing was in sync. Everything was absolutely perfect. And then came the fireworks. Quite literally in their case. The entire block would tell stories about the fireworks from nowhere on a day that wasn't special for years to come. 

Aziraphale dug his fingers into Crowley's skin as lights flashed behind his eyes. Ecstasy wasn't even close to the right word for what he was feeling. And the fact that Crowley was right there with him, crying out in pleasure just made it that much better. With just a few more thrusts, Crowley collapsed on top of him, both of them panting heavily. Aziraphale kept his arms tightly wrapped around Crowley but he let his leg fall to the bed. Neither of them cared that they were sticky and sweaty. They just wanted to be in each other's arms. Crowley shifted just enough so that they were laying on their sides, his head resting on the pillow next to Aziraphale's. 

"That was.....better than anything." He said with a chuckle. 

"Better than anything?" Aziraphale asked with a smirk. 

"In all my years of existence, angel, I can say without a single doubt in my mind that that was the single most amazing experience I have ever had." He gave Aziraphale a quick kiss on the lips and then grinned. 

"Well, then I guess it's a very good thing I can say the same." He reached up and moved an errant strand of hair away from Crowley's forehead. "I think, though, that perhaps next time....you should be the one that needs punishment." Crowley blinked a couple of times. 

"I think.....angel.....that that sounds like a very wonderful idea." And not just because it meant there would be a next time.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale consults with Madame Tracy.

The first thing Aziraphale did after his wonderful evening with Crowley was to talk to Madame Tracy. He had quite a lot of questions that he needed answered. It hadn't been hard to track down her and Shadwell in their little bungalow outside of London. 

"It's so nice to see you, dear." Tracy said as she stepped aside to let him in. 

"It's lovely to see you again as well." Aziraphale said with a little bow of his head. 

"Would you like some tea?" Tracy started to head toward the kitchen. 

"I think I would, yes. I actually need to talk to you about a few things." He cleared his throat. Aziraphale had been intentionally vague when he'd called her to ask if he could stop by. 

"I'll brew us up a pot and then we can have a nice chat." She smiled at him. "You go have a seat and I'll be right there." 

"Thank you." Aziraphale nodded and then went to go sit in the living room. It was a modest place but it was very them. He made a mental note to have them come into some unexpected money sometime soon. 

"Alright dear, what's on your mind?" Tracy asked as she took a seat. She had a tray with the tea pot and two cups, some milk, sugar, and some biscuits to go with the tea. Aziraphale poured himself a cup of tea and sipped it as he thought about exactly how to put it. 

"I understand that you were, before, someone who specialized in....well....discipline." He blushed a little as he sipped his tea again. 

"Intimate personal relaxation and stress relief of the discerning gentleman." She said with a bit of a smile. 

"Yes, something along those lines." Aziraphale nodded. 

"And you have some questions?" She kept her eyes on him as she sipped her own tea. She'd gotten very good at reading people doing what she did. 

"So many." He admitted with a bit of a sigh. "I'm not even sure where to start." 

"Well, why don't we start with why you called me in the first place." She offered a smile. 

"Right, yes. About that." Aziraphale put his tea cup down and started to describe the whole evening in detail. Probably a little more detail than Tracy needed but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to. She just smiled and reached over to pat his knee. 

"It sounds like you're a little confused as to why you enjoyed it so much." She offered. 

"Yes. Exactly." Aziraphale nodded. 

"Well, dear. You're an angel. You don't really get punished. What's the worst thing that has happened in response to you doing something bad?" She asked him. 

"You mean aside from the attempted death sentence?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, yes. Besides that." She swallowed. She hadn't really known about that, but she didn't bring it back up. 

"A strongly worded note, I believe." Aziraphale said with a shrug. 

"Well, there you go dear." Tracy patted his knee again. "There's been no inbetween. It's been either a slap on the wrist or the most extreme response imaginable." She shook her head. "Sometimes you just want a nice, firm slap on the backside to feel like you've actually done something daring without being too harsh on yourself." 

"Oh, well. I suppose that does make a bit of sense." Aziraphale said with a nod. "He did seem rather agreeable to being on the receiving end of the punishment, though." 

"Right, if you want to venture into this area of the bedroom, the first thing you're going to need to establish is a safe word." Tracy got up and went to get a couple of books that she had hidden away so Shadwell wouldn't find them. 

"A safe word?" Aziraphale furrowed his brow. 

"A word that neither of you would actually use during sex that means it's time to stop. Because sometimes saying no doesn't actually mean stop." She got the books and came back over to the couch. 

"Oh, I don't think that is absolutely necessary." Aziraphale shook his head. 

"A safe word is very important." Tracy sounded a bit worried. 

"I do appreciate your concern, Madame Tracy, but you see....Crowley and I have known each other for over six thousand years. I will most definitely be able to tell when no actually means no." He smiled at her. 

"After that amount of time, I should hope so. Though do keep the safe word in mind just in case." She offered. 

"I'll do that." Aziraphale nodded. They spent the rest of the afternoon going over the books that she'd pulled out. She talked him through several different possible punishment techniques as well as the finer points of light bondage. There was plenty of material for them to try if they so desired. Before either of them knew it, it was already dinner time. 

"I really should be going. Crowley is expecting me for dinner." Aziraphale said as he got to his feet. "You have been extremely helpful, Madame Tracy." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Take the books, dear. I don't need them anymore. It'll be nice to know they're getting put to use." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek in return. "Do let me know how it goes, won't you?" 

"I will, most definitely." Aziraphale nodded. He took the books and gave her a quick little bow before heading out. He had a quick stop to make before heading back to the flat for dinner, and he had plans to make.


End file.
